


Motley

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Toddlers, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Knowledge of use to a detective, or perhaps not.





	Motley

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #9](http://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1659930.html).

Our client’s child, while no doubt adorable under better circumstances, was currently cold and hungry and unhappy and determined to make sure we all knew it. I bit my lip and tried to focus on my patient; Holmes, for no reason I could determine, began going through his pockets.

“I’m sorry, sirs,” said my patient. “She’s had a bad day, and there’s no one to watch her.”

“It’s no problem, ma’am,” I said, unwinding the rag she had been using as a bandage.

“Emmy,” said Holmes. “Emmy, look!”

I glanced over, surprised by his tone. He was juggling; his cigarette case, his watch, and a matchbox flew through the air in front of him. The child was captivated, and soon silent.

After a brief moment while I stared, as surprised as the toddler, I returned my focus to my patient. She was smiling through her pain, the first smile I had seen on her face since we arrived. Holmes kept juggling without looking at either of us.


End file.
